Emlékek
by Mariliisa
Summary: -BEFEJEZETT- Tíz év telt el azóta, hogy Yukari és George elváltak egymástól. A lány még mindig sikeres, nemzetközi hírű modell. Mi történik, ha újra találkozik első szerelmével?
1. Prológus

**Cím:** Emlékek  
**Fandom:** Paradise Kiss  
**Műfaj:** romantikus, dráma  
**Elbeszélésmód:** E/1.  
**Fejezetek száma:** 5+1  
**Állapot:** befejezett  
**Szereplők:** Koizumi George, Hayasaka Yukari  
**Párosítás:** George x Yukari  
**Korhatár:** T/PG-13  
**Ismertető:** Tíz év telt el azóta, hogy Yukari és George elváltak egymástól. A lány még mindig sikeres, nemzetközi hírű modell. Mi történik, ha újra találkozik első szerelmével?  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Spoiler:** teljes sorozat  
**Megjegyzés:** általában nem szoktam romantikus történeteket írni, de a Paradise Kiss óhatatlanul is megihletett. Azt hiszem, néha még nekem is szabad ilyesmikre fecsérelni az időmet...

* * *

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 0.  
**Fejezet címe:** Prológus  
**Szavak száma:** 538  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Yukari, George  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Yukari egy fotózásra siet, és közben múltján és jelenén mereng.  
**Megjegyzés:** -

* * *

Ahogy megálltam a zebránál, és a körülöttem lévő emberekre pillantottam, valahogy másnak láttam őket, mint akkor régen. Valamit kérlelhetetlenül megváltoztatott az a néhány nap, amit a műteremben töltöttem. Igen, egészen más ember lettem…

Tíz év telt el azóta, hogy utoljára láttam George-t. Tíz hosszú év, de még mindig nem tudtam elfelejteni; még mindig érzem az illatát, hallom a hangját fülemben csengeni, emlékszem minden apró érintésére. Azt hiszem, még mindig szeretem őt.

Hogyan lehet az ember ennyire szerelmes ilyen hosszú idő távlatából? Én magam sem tudom. Hogyan szerethet bele egy nő néhány nap alatt egy férfiba úgy, hogy az érzés örökre megmarad? Fogalmam sincs. Csak annyit tudok, hogy még mindig róla álmodom éjszakánként, hiába fekszem egy másik férfi karjai között.

A gyalogosátkelőnél végre zöldre vált a lámpa. Lassan, méltóságteljesen sétálok át a csíkosra festett aszfalton, és érzem a hátamra szegeződő pillantásokat. A nők irigykedve, a férfiak vágyakozva bámulnak, néhányan még fel is ismernek. Hallom, ahogy valaki suttogva megkérdezi, hogy tényleg Yukarit látja-e sétálni.

Amikor fellépek a járdára, egy vékony kis hang szólít meg. Egy kislány, autogramot szeretne. Alig lehet nyolc éves, mégis felismer. Lehajolok hozzá, elegánsan, kecsesen, s átveszem tőle a kis rózsaszín noteszt és filctollat. Mosolyogva kérdezem meg, mi a neve, ő pedig elpirultan felel. Lefirkantom a nevem, s visszaadom a füzetet. Boldogsággal tölt el, ahogy látom, hogyan csillognak a kislány szemei az örömtől. Búcsút intünk egymásnak, és tovább megyek. Várnak a stúdióban.

Igen, ma is fotózásra megyek. Huszonnyolc éves vagyok, mégis a legkeresettebb modellek közé tartozom. Sokak szerint nem látszik meg rajtam a korom. Mások szerint egyszerűen csak túl szép vagyok, nem hagyhatom még abba a szakmát. Akárhogyis, folytatom. Hogy miért? Mert értelmet adott az életemnek. Mert imádom csinálni. Azt is tudom, ha véget ér a karrierem, a szakmában maradok. Lehetnék például stylist vagy menedzser. Esetleg alapíthatnék saját céget, sőt, modelliskolát is. Még nem tudom, ráérek ezen gondolkodni.

Belépek a terembe, ahol a fotózás fog zajlani. A kellékesek és fotósok már mindent előkészítettek. Tudom, hogy egy gyors megbeszélést követően az öltözőmbe megyek, ahol már várnak a sminkesek és fodrászok.

Végignézek az előkészített ruhákon, egyet-egyet le is veszek a vállfáról, hogy jobban szemügyre vehessem. Senki sem tiltakozik, hiszen úgyis én fogom viselni őket. A legjobban tetsző darabokat sokszor meg is kapom. Egész kollekcióm van már Happy Berry darabokból is, nem említve a sok nemzetközi márkát, melyeket külföldi felkéréseimnek hála gyűjthettem be.

Csak nézem és nézem a ruhákat, s a szívem hevesen kezd verni. Utoljára akkor viseltem ilyen fényűző, és meglepő darabokat, mikor George öltöztetett a saját maga tervezte darabokba. Ezek az estélyik annyira az ő stílusát tükrözik! Ki lopta el a Paradise Kiss ötleteit? Ki másolta le ennyi év után azt a különleges, egyedi stílust? Hiszen biztos, hogy ezeket nem ő tervezte! Ő már csak jelmezeket készít.

Egyszer csak egy ismerős hangot hallok a hátam mögül. Halk, mégis határozott. Úgy érzem, mindjárt elájulok. Az nem lehet, hogy ezek a ruhák…!

- Szervusz, Yukari. Rég találkoztunk – szól azzal az összetéveszthetetlen hangsúllyal, s a szemeim elkerekednek.

Tudtam, hogy a tervező direkt engem akart a kollekció arcának, de nem lepődtem meg. Nem tulajdonítok ennek már jelentőséget, hiszen sikeres, híres modell vagyok, egyszer még fél Olaszországot is az én plakátjaimmal tették tele.

Megfordulok, és remegő hangomon csak ennyit tudok mondani:

- George?


	2. 1 fejezet

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 1.  
**Fejezet címe:** -  
**Szavak száma:** 725  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Yukari, George  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Yukari kénytelen Geroge-val dolgozni, majd együtt ellátogatnak egy kávézóba.  
**Megjegyzés:** -

* * *

- George? – a hangom remeg, miközben kiejtem a nevét. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy valaha találkozunk még.

- Igen, én vagyok – a szemei mintha szomorúak lennének és öregek, bár tudom, hogy az előttem álló férfi egyidős velem. Úgy tűnik, történt vele valami, ami megváltoztatta.

A szívem egyre hevesebben dobog, s gondolatok cikáznak a fejemben. Itt áll előttem az az ember, akit annyira gyűlölök, aki elhagyott, aki elhitette velem, hogy léteznek még tündérmesék, de égül mégis összetörte az álmom, és az ébredés fájdalmas volt. Itt áll előttem Koizumi George, a férfi, akit még mindig szeretek…

- De… miért… te… hogy… modell… ki… ruhák…? – próbálok meg feltenni egyet ezer kérdésem közül, de a gondolataim olyan kuszák, hogy nem tudok értelmet lehelni egyetlen szavamba sem. Ennek ellenére úgy tűnik, George érti, mi az, amit meg akarok tudni.

- Igen, én terveztem a ruhákat – mondja gyengéden. – És igen, én akartam, hogy te legyél a kampány arca.

- De… miért? – préselem ki a kérdést nagy nehezen valahonnan a mélyből, és hatalmasra kerekedett szemekkel nézem George-t.

- Mert rád gondoltam, mikor terveztem őket – feleli. Nem mosolyog, nem néz sajnálkozva, nem kér bocsánatot. Csupán egy dolgot tesz: néz azokkal a csodálatosan csillogó szemekkel, és valahol mélyen gyengéd törődést és szeretetet látok az íriszben. Vagy csak azt szeretném látni?

Egy asszisztens jelenik meg hirtelen, és figyelmeztet, hogy ideje lenni elkezdeni a munkát. Veszek egy-két mély lélegzetet, felszegem a fejem, és elindulok, hogy a sminkesek és fodrászok felkészítsenek a fotózásra. Valódi profiként viselkedem. Mert az vagyok. Nem érdekel, hogy maga Koizumi George áll majd végig velem szemben. Nem érdekel, hogy az ő ruháit viselem. Nem, én egy hivatásos modell vagyok. Az egyik leghíresebb Japánban, sőt, nemzetközi hírnévvel büszkélkedhetem. Yukari ma mindenkit le fog nyűgözni. A képek tökéletesek lesznek.

Tíz perc alatt elkészül a sminkem és a frizurám, majd felém nyújtanak egy csodálatos kék estélyit. A szabásvonalak, a rátétek, az anyag… egyszerűen lenyűgöző. Ez nem hétköznapi ruha. Ez valami különleges: George művészete.

- Szeretném, ha mosolyognál, de még inkább, ha nevetnél – mondja halkan George, amikor a kamerák elé állok. Komoly arccal bólintok rá, s egy pillanat múlva már önfeledten kacagok a fényképezőgépek felé. Legalábbis ez a látszat. Valójában a szívem amúgy is összetört darabjai még kisebb szilánkokká porladnak, és csupán a többéves gyakorlatnak köszönhetem, hogy képes vagyok a boldogság álarca mögé bújni.

Tizenkét estélyi, ruhánként tizenöt beállítás. Már kezd sötétedni, mire végzünk a munkával. Amint az utolsó kép is elkészül, a mosoly eltűnik az arcomról – a másodperc törtrésze alatt, szinte abban a pillanatban, hogy villan a vaku.

- Köszönjük a kemény munkát – mondják többen, ahogy az öltöző felé megyek, és barátságosan felelek mindenkinek. Mindig ilyen voltam: sosem engedtem, hogy lássák rajtam, ha bánt valami. Nem engedtem meg magamnak, hogy udvariatlan legyek, vagy csúnyán beszéljek egy munkatársammal, csak azért, mert rossz napom van. Ezek az emberek keményen dolgoztak egész nap, csak azért, hogy az én képeim díszítsék egy újság címlapját, óriásplakátokat vagy egy divatkatalógus lapjait. Megérdemlik a tiszteletet és megbecsülést.

Fáradtan mosom le a sminkem, leveszem a ruhát, és egy vállfára akasztom. Leülök a tükör elé, hogy némi alapozót kenjek az arcomra, de a mozdulat közben megállok, és a kezembe temetem arcomat. Miért kell itt lenned, George?

Az ajtón kopogtatnak, és választ sem várva belép rajta valaki. Felkapom a fejem, és a tükörbe bámulok, hogy lássam, ki rontott rám ilyen hirtelen.

- Yukari – hallom a nevem.

- Mit akarsz, George? – kérdezem kissé támadó hangnemmel.

- Beszélgetni – feleli nemes egyszerűséggel. Látom a bánatot a szemében, és nem tudok nemet mondani, mikor meghív egy kávéra.

- Szóval mit keresel itt? – vonom őt kérdőre. Már a cukrászdában ücsörgünk, és mindketten szórakozottan kevergetjük kávénkat.

- Felügyelem a kollekcióm fotózását – jelenti ki teljes nyugalommal. Egy kanál vízben meg tudnám fojtani!

- Nem úgy értettem! – mondom barátságtalanul, mire ő sóhajt egy nagyot, és belekezd a történetbe.

- A jelmezek mellett néha tervezgettem estélyiket is, csak úgy, szórakozásból. Egyedül Isabella tudott róla, és úgy döntött, ellopja a terveim, beviszi egy divatcéghez, és híres tervezővé tesz engem. Persze arra, hogy mi a véleményem, nem igazán volt kíváncsi.

- A divatcégnek tetszettek a tervek, és belecsöppentem ebbe az egészbe. Szabad kezet kaptam mindenben. Ha nem így lenne, azonnal visszautasítottam volna az ajánlatot.

- Miért? – vonom fel a szemöldököm.

- Ezeket a ruhákat csak egyvalaki viselheti. A nő, akinek készítettem őket, akinek a képe a tervezőasztalom felett lóg – néz mélyen a szemembe. – Az pedig te vagy, Yukari.


	3. 2 fejezet

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 2.  
**Fejezet címe:** -  
**Szavak száma:** 260  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Yukari, George  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Yukari és George folytatja a beszélgetést.  
**Megjegyzés:** -

* * *

Nekem tervezte volna ezeket a csodálatos ruhakölteményeket? Azt akarja, hogy csak én hordjam őket? Mi ez az egész?

- Bolond vagy – vetem neki oda, ám George nem reagál: ugyanolyan nyugodtan szürcsöli a kávéját, mint egy perccel ezelőtt.

- Nos, Yukari, hajlandó vagy folytatni a közös munkát? – néz rám a csésze pereme fölül, szemeiben azzal a meleg ragyogással. Sosem értettem, hogyan csilloghat melegen egy szem, aminek írisze hideg színű. Ez volt az egyik rejtély, amit nem voltam képes megfejteni George-val kapcsolatban. Csupán egy a megannyi titok és misztérium közül, melyek körülvették őt.

- Persze – mondom hűvösen. – Elvállaltam a munkát, hát be is fejezem.

- Helyes – mosolyog rám. – Örülök.

Néhány percig mindketten hallgatunk, gondolatainkba mélyedve nézünk magunk elé. George hirtelen töri meg a csendet, halkan szól, én mégis összerezzenek.

- Amikor a műteremben Miwakóék odaadták az elhagyott igazolványod, és megláttam a képet, tudtam, a világ leggyönyörűbb nőjét nézem. Csakhogy még egy bimbó voltál, aki félt kibontani a szirmait, hogy megmutassa tündöklő szépségét a világnak.

- Hamar rájöttem, hogy terelgetnem kell téged, hát megtettem. S úgy tűnik, igazam volt veled kapcsolatban. A bemutató napján te magad voltál a legszebb rózsa, amit befestettem.

Nem tudok mit felelni. Ez az egész szituáció, ezek a mondatok… egyszerre tűnnek abszurdnak, felháborítónak, nevetségesnek, csöpögősen romantikusnak és szívből jövő vallomásnak.

Hogy mégis kezdjek magammal valamit, rendelek még egy kávét. Egy esetlen idiótának érzem magam.

- Yukari… el kell mondanom valamit – néz mélyen a szemembe George, és újra megpillantom azt a mélyen ülő szomorúságot tekintetének kék íriszében. – Az igazság az, hogy te voltál, vagy és te is maradsz életem egyetlen igazi szerelme.


	4. 3 fejezet

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 3.  
**Fejezet címe:** -  
**Szavak száma:** 283  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Yukari, George  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Yukari és George folytatja a beszélgetést.  
**Megjegyzés:** Rengeteg fanfictionöm van megírva, csak a begépelésre várnak, azonban ez igen sok munka. Júliusra készítettem magamnak egy kis "ütemtervet" (amit már meg is szegtem, mert sajnos az elmúlt időszakot kórházban töltöttem), azonban szeretnék a kedvetekben is járni. Ezért megkérlek Titeket, ha tetszik a stílusom és szívesen olvassátok a műveimet, hogy szavazzatok az adatlapomon. A kérdés: Melyik kategóriába töltsek fel ficet augusztusban? 5 kategóriára lehet szavazni, és a szavazatok arányában fogom publikálni a különböző írásokat.  
Előre is köszönöm a segítségeteket!

* * *

Hogyan kellene reagálnom erre? Mit mondhat egy magamfajta nő egy ilyen vallomásra? Mi lenne a helyes válasz? Nem tudom. Egyszerűen nem tudom…

Csak bámulok magam elé, mint egy tehetetlen próbababa, miközben gépiesen kevergetem a már kiürült csészét.

- Yukari? – szólít meg George, és én ráemelem üveges, semmitmondó tekintetem. – Jól vagy?

Erre a kérdésre mit kellene válaszolom? Mégis mit képzel ez magáról? Normális egyáltalán? Van róla fogalma, mi játszódik most le bennem?

- Persze – felelem gúnyosan, ám úgy tűnik, túl kevés élt adtam bele, mert ő nem vette észre, hogy mekkora iróniát próbáltam belevinni ebbe az egyszerű szóba. Vagy csak úgy tesz?

- Ne haragudj – mondja egy percnyi hallgatás után. – Tudom, hogy az, hogy csak így előállok ezzel…

- Hagyd – vágok a szavába. Nem bírom tovább hallgatni, amit mondani akar. – Mennem kell. Holnap találkozunk.

Úgy viharzok ki a kis kávézóból, hogy esélyt se adjak neki bárminemű ellenkezésre. Nem, ha most megállít, megtörik az álcám, és sírva omlok a karjaiba. Ezt pedig nem tehetem. Soha nem engedhetem meg magamnak.

Ám George nem az a típus, aki egykönnyen feladná. Utánam fut, rohan lélekszakadva, esernyővel a kezében, a nevemet kiáltozva. Én pedig menekülök előle, nem törődve azzal, hogy az időközben eleredt eső lemossa arcomról a sminket, átáztatja ruhám, tönkreteszi frizurám. Már nem úgy festek, mint egy profi modell, inkább egy ázott kiskutyára hasonlítok, ám ez már a legkevésbé sem érdekel, csak futok, szaladok, el tőle, messzire.

George gyorsabb nálam. Érzem, ahogy erős kezei karjaim köré fonódnak, ahogy magához húz, ahogy maga felé fordítja arcom. S ebben a végzetes pillanatban tekintetünk találkozik, s minden gondolat távolra kerül, és csak csókoljuk egymást, úgy, mint régen, vágyakozva, egymás ízével be nem telve, az utca közepén, az esőben.

George és én. Úgy, mint régen.


	5. 4 fejezet

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 4.  
**Fejezet címe:** -  
**Szavak száma:** 259  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Yukari, George  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Yukari és George tesz valamit, amit talán nem kellene.  
**Megjegyzés:** Rengeteg fanfictionöm van megírva, csak a begépelésre várnak, azonban ez igen sok munka. Júliusra készítettem magamnak egy kis "ütemtervet" (amit már meg is szegtem, mert sajnos az elmúlt időszakot kórházban töltöttem), azonban szeretnék a kedvetekben is járni. Ezért megkérlek Titeket, ha tetszik a stílusom és szívesen olvassátok a műveimet, hogy szavazzatok az adatlapomon. A kérdés: Melyik kategóriába töltsek fel ficet augusztusban? 5 kategóriára lehet szavazni, és a szavazatok arányában fogom publikálni a különböző írásokat.  
Előre is köszönöm a segítségeteket!

* * *

Nem tudom, mennyi ideig tart a csók, nem tudom, mikor állt el közben az eső, s nem tudom, hányan bámulják meg botrányosnak mondható viselkedésünk a tokiói utcán. Nem tudok én már semmit sem.

George ölelése gyengéd, de határozott, teste erős parfümillatot áraszt, bőre puha, akár egy újszültté. Ez az, amit tudok.

Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő perc után ajkaink végre szétválnak, és egymás szemébe nézünk. Egyikünk sem szól semmit sem. Itt már nincs szükség a szavakra, csak a tettek kellenek.

Érzem, ahogy megszorítja kezem, és óvatosan magával húz egy épület felé. Azt sem tudom, hol járunk, pedig ezt a városrészt úgy ismerem, mint a tenyerem. Az agyam üres, nem működik, nem tudok gondolkodni, nem tudok érzékelni. Mintha a szemem, a szám, az orrom is felmondta volna a szolgálatot: George-n kívül semmi mást nem érzek. Csak az ő tapintását, csak az ő illatát, csak az ő képét, csak az ő ízét…

Végre ráeszmélek, hogy egy hotel felé vonszol engem. Valahol belül, mélyen megszólal a józan eszem és tiltakozni kezd, ám a szívem nem hagyja, hogy felülkerekedjen. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy nagy hibát készülök elkövetni, mégsem teszek ellene semmit. Nem akarok tenni ellene.

Csupán néhány órát töltök kettesben George-val, a szobájában, s már fel is virrad a másnap. Fáradtan, meggyötörten, mégis boldogan megyek dolgozni. Ahogy az általa tervezett ruhákat felveszem, úgy érzem, mintha ő maga simulna a testemhez, úgy, mint éjszaka. És ennek köszönhetően legjobb formámat tudom nyújtani.

Miközben tart a fotózás, George szótlanul bámul, gyengéd, szerető szemekkel, s én valódi boldogsággal a mosolyom mögött pózolok a kameráknak. Yukari végre újból szívből nevet - mondhatni, igazán hosszú idő után.

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 3.  
**Fejezet címe:** -  
**Szavak száma:** 283  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Yukari, George  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Yukari és George folytatja a beszélgetést.  
**Megjegyzés:** Rengeteg fanfictionöm van megírva, csak a begépelésre várnak, azonban ez igen sok munka. Júliusra készítettem magamnak egy kis "ütemtervet" (amit már meg is szegtem, mert sajnos az elmúlt időszakot kórházban töltöttem), azonban szeretnék a kedvetekben is járni. Ezért megkérlek Titeket, ha tetszik a stílusom és szívesen olvassátok a műveimet, hogy szavazzatok az adatlapomon. A kérdés: Melyik kategóriába töltsek fel ficet augusztusban? 5 kategóriára lehet szavazni, és a szavazatok arányában fogom publikálni a különböző írásokat.  
Előre is köszönöm a segítségeteket!


	6. 5 fejezet

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 5.  
**Fejezet címe:** -  
**Szavak száma:** 347  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Yukari, George  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** A történet vége.  
**Megjegyzés:** -

* * *

Mikor végzünk a munkával, és elbúcsúzom a többiektől, George társaságában hagyom el a stúdiót. Senki sem gyanakszik rám, hiszen nem tudnak semmit a múltamról, csupán annyit, hogy dolgoztam már Koizumi-sannal, ahogy ők nevezik.

Szótlanul megyünk végig az utcán egymás társaságában. Kezeink néha-néha összeérnek, olyan közel vagyunk egymáshoz, ám egyikünk sem néz a másikra. A hotelig ballagunk így, komótosan, némán, ám ott, a bejárat előtt hirtelen mindkettőnkből előtörnek a szavak, és egymás mondandójába vágva próbálunk elmagyarázni valamit a másiknak, amit mi sem értünk.

Már vagy öt perce hebegünk-habogunk össze-vissza, mikor George megelégeli az értelmetlen beszédet, magához von, és megcsókol, úgy, ahogy tegnap, úgy, ahogy régen, ahogy mindig is tette. Határozott, gyengéd, követelőző. Ez Koizumi George.

Mikor szétválnak ajkaink, ismét a némaság lesz rajtunk úrrá. Belekapaszkodom a karjába, és elindulunk a szobája felé, fel a tetőtéri lakosztályba, ahonnan csodálatos kilátás nyílik a városra, s már az ajtónál egymásnak esünk.

Eltöltünk egymással két csodálatos órát, egy rövid, ám gyönyörteli időt, majd hazamegyek, s fáradtan zuhanok le ágyamra.

A könnyeim olyan hirtelen erednek el, mint a tegnapi eső, és patakokban folynak végig az arcomon. Lassan csordogálnak, de mindent beterítenek, pont úgy, ahogy egész lelkemet teríti be a tudat, hogy George ismét elhagy engem. Nem mondta, de tudom, hogy holnap visszamegy Amerikába, hogy folytassa jelmeztervezői munkáját.

Reggel a hotel előtt várom. Ezúttal szeretnék tisztességesen elbúcsúzni tőle. Néhány percig szótlanul bámulunk egymás íriszébe merülten – úgy tűnik, ez lett legújabb szokásunk. Régebben többet beszélgettünk, azt hiszem.

- Szeretlek, Yukari – súgja aztán a fülembe, és tudom, hogy ez a vallomás valódi, igaz, nem csak egy hazug tündérmese. Nem azért mondja, hogy szenvedjek, hanem hogy tudjam, ő is ugyanúgy érez, mint én.

Azt akarom felelni, hogy én is szeretem, ám egészen más hagyja el a számat, egy egyszerű kérdés:

- Mindörökké?

- Igen, Yukari – néz komolyan, szomorúan a szemembe. – Mindörökké.

Miután kimondja ezeket a szavakat, elindul a rá váró taxi felé, beszáll, s én csak akkor fordulok arra, mikor már elindult az autó. S csak nézem és nézem, ahogy George egyre távolabb kerül tőlem, és már bánom, hogy idejöttem elbúcsúzni.

Úgy tűnik, nekünk az a sorsunk, hogy örökké szeressük egymást… és sohase legyünk együtt.

**~Vége~**


End file.
